


For A Challenge

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Thor never gives up.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	For A Challenge

“Are you up for a challenge?” Loki asked idly one day as they lounged in Thor’s rooms while the day was languidly warm and lazy. There were no battles to be won, no quests to be sought, no monsters needing vanquishing, no one to counsel Thor to think twice about the easy tone in Loki’s silver tongued voice.

And so Thor thought nothing of perking up from where he was slumped over in his grand seat, immediately ready to fight the itch in his skin, to do something besides pretending to look over reports and thinking about taking off for a fight to get his blood pumping. Loki always knew the best ways to rile Thor up and he was eager for anything, even with a hint of trickery. “Challenge?”

Loki stretched in the chaise he was resting in, an indulgent curl to his lips as as he gazed at the man already quivering in anticipation. “An amusement.” He paused, knowing full well it only heightened Thor’s impatience, and shrugged carelessly. “But perhaps not something you would do well with.”

It took everything not to laugh as Thor surged to his feet, the electricity crackling indignantly in the air as he glowered back at Loki.

“I know not yet of any challenge I cannot best,” Thor rumbled, his eyes flashing as he strode to Loki. “Give it to me, Loki, so that I may prove you wrong yet again.”

He stood tall as Loki uncoiled himself from his seat, that small smirk playing on his lips fading away into a considering look as his delicate fingers picked up a pen from the table where books and plans drew no interest from either of them.

“Do you think so?” Loki murmured and Thor tensed at the dark undercurrent simmering in his voice, wicked and tempting of acts beyond imagination. Thor watched Loki flip the pen across his knuckles, the long length of it dancing between those clever fingers as Loki gave him all his consideration and he fought the urge to stiffen, to restlessly shift his legs at the beginning of heat stirring between them.

“Name it already,” Thor said flatly, a low growl in his words and Loki smiled then, triumph and magic flashing in his eyes and when Thor blinked again it was to the sight of the pen transformed to something shiny and thick and the size of Loki’s longest finger. His brows furrowed and he warily eyed the item, unconsciously scratching his beard as he considered it and Loki. The simplest things with the trickster were often the most devious.

“What is it?” he finally asked when Loki said nothing more.

Green eyes glinted as Loki tilted his head up and smiled with feigned innocence. “Nothing arduous. The challenge is simple: continue with your day.”

Thor blinked again.

Loki held the small cylinder forward and now Thor saw it, saw the flared base at one end, the other end slightly tapered and his breath caught itself in his throat and froze as he stared wide eyed at that dark gaze, the knowing look that promised all Thor could think of and more.

“Make it through your meetings and councils,” Loki said softly as he slowly twisted the cylinder around, keeping Thor’s eyes on it. “Answer the questions asked of you, respond to the countless requests of your time. For every conversation, every report, every moment of the day continue on as normal.” Here Loki leaned into Thor, voice pitching lower and huskier. “And wear this deep inside so that no one but you and I will know.”

“I do not think you will have the patience for it,” he mused as Thor stared at the sleek girth of the object in his hands, swallowing as Loki absently petted it. “Perhaps I am asking too much.”

His pride thudded in his heart and he was reaching for the plug – a plug, he knew full well what it was and what it was intended for – before his mind caught up with the obvious manipulation of Loki. But he would not take it back, would not bend before any challenge, even one that made his blood roll with lust and desperation.

Thor paused with his hand in mid air as Loki pulled his hand back, held the plug closer to him with a sly smile.

“Oh no,” Loki purred as Thor’s breath released raggedly and he looked at the trickster in a struggle of confused arousal. “Allow me.”

He snapped his fingers and the plug disappeared between them in a whirl of magic just as Thor gasped and staggered, gripping his hands over Loki’s shoulders, his fingers over the curve of worn leather while he choked at the sudden intrusive feeling in his backside. The plug was stretching him, stretching him wide and smooth in his hole, the flared base settled easily while the length of it was a cool rub on his insides. He gasped and shuddered at the feeling of it pressing in him.

“Hush,” he heard Loki murmur into his ear and felt his hands stroke back his hair, pet the strands and stroke against the roughness of his beard as Thor panted and waited for the feeling to settle. He shifted and shivered as the plug moved in him again, rubbing him on his most intimate parts. He heard Loki unsteadily take a breath and felt his fingers tremble as they brushed through his hair. “Oh, how well you took it,” Loki breathed and Thor opened eyes he didn’t realize he had closed just as Loki pulled his face towards him and kissed him as sweet as the first breath of fresh air.

“But you’re not done yet,” Loki murmured against his lips and he was gone from Thor’s arms, the scent of playful magic all that was left as Thor shivered and fought to resume his normal expression, biting back groans and shifts in expression as he carefully walked back to his seat, every step a slight bump inside him ratching up his arousal.

His door opened as he barely made it to the chair and he closed his eyes briefly as he was summoned to attend an audience about a farming dispute. He shook it off and threw back his shoulders, relaxing as he didn’t rise further in his breeches to expose the steady thrum of arousal running in his body with every step.

Thor realized the extent of Loki’s trickery when he entered the audience hall, the first step making him stumble as the toy inside began to buzz, a gentle tremble that had him gripping his breeches tight. He waved off concern, hurriedly striding to his seat as he strove to ignore the vibrations against him. He sat squirming on a hard throne, a painfully smiling grimace making the audience seekers increasingly nervous.

It didn’t last long and the moment it ended, Thor hurried away, stumbling over his excuses as he dove into a private room, breathing harshly, squeezing his eyes shut as he palmed his hardness, letting loose a deep moan.

“Do farming disputes excite you so, Thor?” Loki’s voice laughed in his ear and his eyes snapped open to see Loki giving him a mockingly disappointed look. “But I did not think you would give up so soon.”

Thor gritted his teeth and dropped his hand, ignoring his erection crying for attention as he straightened and glowered at the smirking trickster. “I’ve given nothing up, Loki. You’ll have to do better than these parlor tricks.”

Loki brushed his hand across his chest and Thor gasped at the clamps appearing on his nipples beneath his armor, soft bristles surrounding them and sucking them in, rubbing them raw and swollen beneath his attire.

“Challenge accepted,” Loki said wickedly and disappeared as Thor groaned and pounded his fists against the table, fighting want and desire.

He nearly blasted his council when they knocked on the door and they did not argue with his snapped out proclamations, warily eyeing the lightning flaring from his eyes. They mumbled about a bad mood as he stormed from the meeting.

Every report he read he wrinkled the paper as the plug shifted and shivered against him and he nearly tore a treaty apart as he shifted once and stars burst behind his eyes when it hummed against a sensitive spot inside.

No one sought him for conversation that day.

At dinner, he swallowed wine like water, desperate and thirsty and eager to dull the suckling at his chest and pulsing deep within him yet all it did was redden his cheeks more, flare the pleasure brighter and sharper with every moment he breathed unsteadily in and out. Loki calmly ate at the table with him and Thor saw that with every tap of his finger against his cup, the pulse grew longer or slower, softer or harder, shifting again and again until Thor finally stumbled from the table, begging off with a head too full of wine as Loki’s eyes tracked him across the hall.

Thor slammed the door to his room shut and stared out the window waiting for the day to end. Sweat beaded along his neck, sliding down his face while the muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed as he fought not to touch himself, fought against the waves of pleasure assaulting his skin and blood and mind, driving him mad from the inside as the plug quivered longer and longer.

The day came to an end and Loki was there in the darkness with him, his magic glittering in his eyes as he took in Thor’s ragged breaths and soaked through breeches.

“Loki,” Thor gritted out and Loki dipped his head.

“Challenge met,” he murmured and slid to his knees, pulling his breeches down as he swallowed him down, his green eyes dark with desire as his mouth stretched and reddened around Thor’s hardened length, slick and wet sounds pounding loud in Thor’s ears. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes brushing against faintly pink cheeks and Thor gasped and groaned loud at the reverberation of Loki’s moan against his erection, mouth suckling the head of his cock greedily. The tug at his chest followed each long pull and he imagined he felt the warmth of Loki’s mouth around each hardened nipple, felt the same suckle between his legs on his chest. There was a brief tug at the flared base, fingers pressing against his perineum, twisting the plug.

Thor shouted at Loki’s magic flowing through him, in him, pushing inside and flooding his blood and skin with lightning, static erupting and dancing between them. The ever present arousal of the day finally reached its pinnacle, surged and flooded and released and Thor bellowed and came, surging forward to Loki’s choking moan, coming thick and heavy into his mouth and he watched through hazy vision at the dribble of it at the corner of Loki’s reddened lips, watched it trickle down Loki’s chin and splash from his jaw to his bent knees.

He gasped and fell and grunted as he collapsed against Loki’s lithe strength, moaning incoherently as a slender hand slipped beneath his breeches and pulled free the slender toy, Thor shivering as he felt himself gape open, wide and slick and empty.

“Did you think I would give you any challenge I myself could not meet?” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear. Thor jerked back, overstimulated skin tightening in pleasure and pain and lust at the sight of the red flush on Loki’s cheeks.

Soft hands grasped his, thumbing at his palm and Thor swallowed heavily as they rested his broad hand on the slope of Loki’s back, beneath the rucked up armor and coat and undershirt, his fingers brushing something smooth and cool and trembling in a familiar vibration.

“There’s another challenge I am thinking you might be interested in,” Loki sighed as Thor slowly twisted the flared base, pushing and pulling gently to the answering arches of the slender body in his arms. He saw the wicked gleam in those emerald eyes once more. “If you think you can meet it, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and barely posting.


End file.
